A Night With Kaname
by KanameZeroCiel44
Summary: You're walking aimlessly through the Night Dorm, until a familiar face appears at the top of the staircase. Kaname has some wicked plans in mind for tonight with you. Told in 1st person, so feel free to imagine...I did. Contains smut. And quite a bit. xx


**First fic, and I feel like I REALLY took a chance with my first fic EVER being a lemon, mut hey...my thoughts must be shared with the world, right?**

**HAHA ENJOY! :P**

* * *

><p>I walked down the dark, cold hallway of the Cross Academy Moon Dorm, knowing I wasn't supposed to be there, but looking back I'm glad I was.<p>

_Where is everybody? They must still be in class, I guess. _I continued to walk aimlessly, just hoping to find someone I knew, or at least had exchanged a casual "hello" with before.

As I turned the corner and walked up the long staircase of white steps, I began to hear footsteps come down them. The candles at the top were flickering, and I half expected them to blow out like in the scary movies when a vampire was near.

I just kept hoping it was Ruka or Rima, at least I didn't feel awkward around them like I did whenever the Night Class boys were near. Of course it couldn't be.

His face became more and more clearer as he stepped into the candlelight, with ever so much elegance, and softly said my name...

"What are you doing here...?"

Kaname

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous to be wandering around at night in the Moon Dorm...more dangerous than you know." I had secretly wanted to talk to Kaname even just a little bit since I first laid eyes on him. Now it was finally happening, and I didn't even have a response to a simple statement.

"Umm...I was just... going to see if the headmaster was here...uh..." I managed to stammer. Of course, the beautiful boy saw right through me and my lie. He laid his hand on my right cheek and practically forced me to look into his beautiful crimson eyes, considering I had been staring at the floor this whole time.

"You don't have to lie to me. If you wanted to come see me, why didn't you just say so?" his velvet voiced almost whispered. The most incredible sensation flowed through my body at the sound of his voice as he spoke with such grace and softness.

"Well, I guess I _am_ glad to see you, Kaname. I felt alone wandering around here at night, and it's nice to see a familiar face –"

Before I even knew what hit me, the dark haired beauty picked me up in his arms and was rushing towards his room. The next thing I remember I was standing in the middle of his dark, cold room as he shut the door behind me. He turned to face me and slowly walked over after giving me a soft glance. I suddenly felt warm, comforting arms wrap themselves around my back and waist. As my blush spread from my cheeks to my entire face, I heard a faint whisper in my ear...

"I love you. I always have, and all I've ever wanted was to tell you. I know that I'm dangerous, more than you can know, and I understand if you're afraid of me."

I couldn't even gather my thoughts as I felt his arms pull me into an even tighter embrace, and it only became worse as I heard these words slowly escape his beautiful lips. Still, I returned the hug by wrapping my own arms tightly around Kaname's upper torso, and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck as if to respond "I love you, too." But I didn't think that was enough, so I gathered my courage and after a few moments gave the beautiful brunette an affectionate kiss on his lips. I felt him lick my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I yielded to him easily.

I enjoyed the sweet taste of his tongue roaming in my mouth, so much that I forgot where I was, what I was doing, and how I got to be there...but I never forgot who I was with.

Our tongues wrestled and fought for dominance within eachother's mouths, and neither of us would give in. When air became necessary again, we stopped to breathe, but only for a moment before sealing our mouths together once more. After a few seconds, which seemed much too short to enjoy, I pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I won't ever be afraid of you, Kaname. I love you, too. But you're right...I will never know how dangerous you are, or how dangerous_ you think_ you are, unless you tell me. What has you so afraid of yourself?"

He tried to silence me once again with a kiss, but I did something I never thought I would...I leaned away. He opened his eyes seconds after closing them before leaning in and stopped to look at me for a moment. Hurt, his head fell on my shoulder, while I allowed my hands to move from his back to wrap around his shoulders and head. "I'm not human, I'm a pureblood vampire. The entire Night Class is like me, even though they aren't all _purebloods,_ and that's why I feel that they're so dangerous...and that I am, too."

Any other girl would've pulled away considering his mouth was on my neck, but I didn't. I couldn't. This beautiful man had confided in me and I didn't even know how to respond. I never knew this secret, yet I never felt betrayed. He clearly wanted to protect everyone at the academy, including me.

"Still, I can't hold back anymore. If I forbid myself from feeding on you, I still must claim you in...other ways." Kaname looked back up at me and pressed his lips to mine once again, only this time I was the one begging for entrance into his mouth. I licked his lips profusely until he allowed me in. Clearly he wanted to tease.

I let my cravings take control of me and allowed my hands to tangle his chocolate brown locks, and he began to do the same to my own hair. Before I could stop myself I removed his jacket, vest and shirt all in the same second, clearly driven by my desire to simply be _with_ him completely. Completely.

As I was falling victim to my own lust, I could tell the pureblood was doing the exact same as he swiftly removed my own jacket and shirt. The next thing I knew we were toppling over onto his dark bed still completely intertwined within eachother. All I felt was his soft, gentle hands roaming along my body in places I would usually push a boy away from, but Kaname was no ordinary boy.

His lips managed to wander over to my neck and his tongue seductively licked my central vein, which made my body shiver in ecstasy and me moan in delight. "I know I told you that you should be afraid of me," he whispered softly by my neck, his hot breath making my blood run cold. "But I hope you're not so afraid that you don't want to be my lover."

"I...will never be...too...afraid...for that," I managed to stutter. Before I could even breathe in to inhale his sweet scent, he went from being next to me to on top of me, his knees on either side. He had barely even wiggled his hips to adjust himself and he was already straddling me.

"Then prove it." He leaned in closer to give me a passionate kiss and allow his tongue to once again explore every corner of my mouth. He pulled away only an inch or two and began to whisper "Be my lover. Starting tonight."

Without even a second thought, I wrapped my arms around Kaname's bare, cool back and pulled him back into another kiss, even more passionate than the one before. Our hands began to roam and we stripped eachother's lower halves down to the core, almost as if our lives depended on undressing eachother faster than a second.

The pureblood's cool skin pressed upon mine, causing a euphoric sensation to make my body quiver in excitement. As he tried to kiss me more passionately than ever before, I broke from the kiss to bite his own neck, which he probably wasn't used to, but still I bit hard enough to draw blood and leave a deep hickey as my mark on him.

Kaname laughed, even snickered, slightly and playfully said "So you wanna play rough, huh? Fine...I can do that." He didn't kiss me hard enough to actually _bite_...but he definitely left a painful sensation in my neck after sucking on it for a while.

After pulling away from my neck, he simply lifted his head a foot above me and stared for a moment. And there that glorious brunette knelt on his hands and knees as he stared down at me. I stared back at him, not wanting our night with eachother to end like this – with neither of us yet given to eachother.

I pulled his naked body down on top of me and kissed him with more passion than I ever had kissed anyone. His scent was wonderful, intoxicating. I couldn't get enough, so I pulled him in even closer by his shoulders. His cool body caused my blush to almost disappear completely, but it returned when I felt his excitement against my pelvis.

I decided it was my turn to tease..."So...Kaname...it looks like...you're more than..._a little..._excited to be here...with me in...your control." I let escape through frequent, much needed breaths.

He chuckled and said "Our night's only begun. Wait until I completely allow myself to take control over you tonight." He grinned devilishly only before allowing himself to completely enter me. The crimson eyes of the beautiful man on top of me glowed with lust as he continued to take control of my body completely. All the time he thrust into me my hips began to buck involuntarily and I almost lost myself in a state of euphoria.

"Lord...Kaname..." I tried to speak but was cut off by his dominating body that was clearly hungry for mine. "I...don't want...you to stop...ever..." I finally got out with a breathy voice and still degenerating attention span. I couldn't possibly talk right now, so I gave in and let my body talk for me. I eventually got the hang of things, and learned how to fight back in our power struggle. I somehow turned him over so I was now topping him and pulled him up by his shoulders to silence his protests with a kiss.

"You're more...experienced...than...you look" the pureblood beauty said between licks of my lip. He didn't let me remain on top for long, however. Before I knew what to say back, he turned both of us so that we were facing eachother on our sides. Still not parting our lip-lock, we again collided with passion and excitement and I felt him penetrate me once more. I let out a slight sigh of pleasure and he responded with a playful "What's the matter? Am I playing a little _too_ rough?" and he chuckled seductively, only making me want him more. He knew what he was doing to me, and he knew I wasn't about to make him stop.

With each thrust, I groaned even louder with pleasure until he decided to pull out. I looked at him, confused and hurt. "Kaname, what's the matter? I love you, Lord Kaname. Please, please don't stop." I practically begged him to continue on as I pulled his face into mine so that his rose colored eyes were penetrating my soul and I kissed his cheek lightly.

He smiled and kissed me back gently, this time on my mouth, with his rose petal lips. "I just don't want to hurt you. That's all. I feel that if I continue on, I may hurt you. You know...more than I planned to." He said playfully and gave me a sly smile.

"Don't worry about me, just satisfy both of our needs." I replied and gave him a sly smile of my own. He picked me up and laid me down on a pillow, proceeding to pull the blankets over he and I as he laid next to me.

"Maybe tomorrow night, love. For now, just rest. I'm happy that you weren't frightened away by my secret, and I won't ever forget this night. But, so you don't go to sleep disappointed, I will give you something to hold you over." With that, he leaned down and kissed me on my lips, but allowed his mouth to wander to my jawline, cheeks, neck and collarbone leaving little love pecks every step of the way down. He brought me in even closer, nuzzled my head into the crevase of his neck, and he embraced my naked back with his free arm.

As I stroked his bare, cold chest I thought of how my life could change from so typical to this. I couldn't help but daydream about Kaname, the beautiful pureblood vampire I now belonged to, and who now belonged to me...even though the most wonderful night of my life just took place. I drifted into a much needed rest, still cradled within my now lover's arms.


End file.
